In Solving Polygons
by ifonlynotnever
Summary: ONE SHOT. Fifth in the Triangles Series. Xavier's resolution for the troublesome triangles? Two words: Male bonding.


**In Solving Polygons **

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of _X-Men_.

Summary: (ONE SHOT)(Lots of Scott, lots of Bobby) Xavier's resolution for the troublesome triangles? Two words: Male bonding.

Warning: Blending of movieverse and early comicverse.

--

Scott wants to scream.

No, really, he does.

Why? _Why?_ Because he is on a camping trip in upstate New York.

Okay, that, in itself, is not the problem. Scott likes camping. Being from some Nowheresville in the Midwest, he's a very outdoors-y guy. The woods don't bother him.

The problem is his company.

"FROSTBOY!"

"Mr. Summers, help! C'mon, tell him—AGH!"

"Robert, are you—"

"Hank! I'm dead! Logan—OH, SH—!"

"C'mere, ya little shit!"

"HANK!"

"Logan—"

"AGH! No, c'mon, Remy, it was an accident—Logan, ple—"

Scott really, _really_ wants to scream.

--

They've set up their tents and have settled down for the day.

FINALLY.

Unfortunately, he has to share a tent with—of all people—_Bobby_.

Bobby isn't a bad guy, y'understand. It's just that Bobby… isn't serious. When he was with Rogue, yeah, he was way more serious. When they broke up, though, Bobby just went on being his old self.

Joy.

Scott doesn't really want to be in a tent with Bobby, no matter how big it is.

But then, considering the events of the morning, it probably wouldn't be wise to put the Iceman in a tent with either Logan or Remy, and Hank takes up a tent on his own.

Scott sighs into his pillow.

"What's the matter, Scott?"

Normally, Scott would correct him. _That's Mister Summers, Bobby,_ he would say, and Bobby would repeat it. But no one else is around at the moment, so it doesn't really hurt. Besides, Bobby grew up with him and the rest of the original X-Men, even though everyone else seems to forget it except for Hank.

Scott realizes that Bobby is waiting for an answer.

"Nothing," he replies.

But Bobby is already asleep.

--

Something is bugging Scott.

It's not about this trip. Really, it's not. Scott expected it to be, but it isn't. Actually—Actually, he can't quite put his finger on it.

But it's something to do with Bobby and Remy.

Later at night, in the tent, he figures out what it is.

No matter how many pranks Bobby plays on Remy (and the Iceman seems to be pulling out all the stops during this trip), he's always somewhat… _civil_ to the Gambit. There is no taunting when Remy gets chased by the baby bear, no merciless teasing when Remy has to practically bathe in Calamine lotion after sleeping in poison ivy, no—no _nothing_.

It is utterly disturbing.

--

By the third day, everyone wants to go home. Logan wants beer and a few cigars, Hank wants his laboratory, Remy wants his playing deck (and Rogue, but he doesn't say that one aloud), Scott wants a _bed_, and Bobby…

Bobby doesn't really want anything, actually. He's still pretty well-stocked up with Twinkies, and the sleeping bag isn't all that bad, and he doesn't have a laboratory or playing cards (well, okay, now he does) or a girlfriend, and he doesn't smoke or drink.

Actually, Bobby likes this a little. He likes being away from Rogue. He likes how this is almost normal—five guys away from home, in the middle of the woods… He likes how he can be with two of his oldest friends and one of the newer ones (even though he gets the feeling that Logan hates him at the moment) and his arch-nemesis (if he could call Remy that) and they can… just be guys. Not mutants. Guys.

It's kinda nice.

--

"Bobby," Scott begins on the fifth night.

"Mmph?" the boy replies over a mouthful of Twinkie.

"Stop eating in the tent, for one thing."

Iceman swallows, grinning.

"Sorry 'bout that, Scott."

Cyclops nods in acknowledgement.

"So, what's up?"

Scott sighs internally, and thinks about how he will phrase this.

"Why did you give up Rogue?"

Bobby freezes (and not in the literal sense, for once).

"I…"

Scott listens closely.

"I… haven't really given her up, I guess. I just think she'll be happier off without me for a while," he says somewhat shyly, distantly. "And I guess she is."

"What if she isn't?"

_What if she wasn't happy with me? What if I had to let her go, but _I_ needed her too much? What if she could have been happier with _him_? What if she died unhappy with how everything turned out?_

"She is."

"How do you know?

_How do I know that she didn't die hating me for not letting go?_

"I just know, is all."

And Bobby just sits there for another moment, staring at nothing. Scott watches him.

"Uh, good night, Mr. Summers," Bobby says then, and slides into his sleeping bag, pulling it over his head.

--

"When are we going home?" Logan growls.

Scott doesn't answer.

"Hullo? You listenin' to me?"

"Yeah, I'm listening. When we complete the professor's assignment."

"Well we'd probably get it done _sooner_ if we knew what the goddamn thing was!" Wolverine rages.

Scott, again, doesn't answer.

Then, abruptly: "Do you think she would have been happy?"

"Who?" Logan asks, suddenly more calm, but not any less wary.

"Jean."

_Oh_.

"…Don't ask such a shitty question," the Wolverine replies gruffly, beginning to stalk away.

"'Course she would."

--

"_Scott, here's what I want you to do for this assignment._

"_There's a nice spot a little way from here. I want you to take Mr. Drake, Mr. LeBeau, Logan, and Dr. McCoy out on a little camping trip."_

"_For how long, Professor?" Scott asks._

"_For as long as it takes until you resolve your problems with one another."_

_And Scott knows what he means._

"_Why Dr. McCoy, though, Professor?"_

"_I get the feeling you'll need a doctor on this trip."_

"_Oh."_

--

They go home the next day.

--

**Author's Notes**

Ah. Finally. I think this is the end of the _Triangles Series_. I don't know. It depends, I guess, on if I get inspired again.

It's a nice place to end, though.

Review or whatever. Flame, even.

love, _fluorescent_


End file.
